Match making season
by SofiaScarlet
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke find out the wonders and disasters of matchmaking during Konoha's annual spring festival. Kakashi appearances included! Tis the season to fall in love! Before Orochimaru's attack and Sasuke's Collaboration w/ Goddess Of Random. My first story


( btw ' means thoughts)

A/N: Hi :) My cousin (GoddessOfRandom) made the first part. The second part is very shitty. I'm sorry if its amateurish. First fanfic. R&R. Enjoy! o(^▽^)o

The streets of Konoha's were bustling with life and activity. Everyone from old to young, big to small we're busy preparing for the Sakura Festival.

It was the day where everyone welcomes the coming of spring and the blossoming of the beautiful pink flowers. And it was also on this day that team 7 returns from a mission.

"AWWWWW man! That was the lamest mission yet!"

"Shut up dobe"

"What did you say, teme?"

"Hn. Dobe"

Sakura sighed at her teammates' antics. She took a glance at their mentor hoping that he would do something about it but as usual his face was immersed in his Icha Icha book. She sighed again and un characteristically left them to their own devices. Kakashi looked up from his book, curious as to why his pink haired student said nothing. Not even an offer for a date with "Sasuke-ku

"Sakura."

Sakura looked back to her mentor, nodding at him to say he had her attention "Isn't today your birthday?"

Sasuke and Naruto froze and suspended their argument to turn and look at Sakura who was now smiling sheepishly

"Sakura-chan! It's your birthday?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Well yeah-"

"Why didn't you tell us?! We could have gotten you a gift" Sasuke glared as Naruto said 'we' but he was ignored as the hyperactive ninja kept ranting loudly "I know! We could spend the day together and-"

"Naruto" Sakura held a hand up to silence her friend "my birthday isn't a big deal anymore. It's just another day and-"

"But-"

"AND besides, Hinata and I already have plans for the festival later. I just want to rest"

Sasuke didn't know what to expect. He thought that by now she would've asked him out on a date (not that he would accept) or to the festival. But as he observed Sakura, it was clear that she wasn't going to do any of those things. It seemed like she was ignoring him but more likely it was probably because she forgot. He said something that surprised not only him but all of his teammates (including their stoic mentor)

"Then we could celebrate it then. Assuming that it's alright for the dobe and I to come" he watched with a smirk as Sakura turned as red as a cherry and started stuttering

"I-I-I-"

Kakashi decided to be nice and answer for his student seeing as she was tongue tied "Sakura would love to have your company on her birthday. Isn't that right Sakura?"

The kunoichi could only nod in affirmation. Kakashi gave her one of his eye-smiles and said "now that that's settled. I suggest you all rest and prepare for the festival later"

"What? Kakashi-sensei you're not coming with us?"

Kakashi gave a sigh "I'm afraid I have to miss out on this one. I have something important to do.." Sasuke eyed the jounin suspiciously but said jounin averted his eyes " I'll make it up to you someday Sakura!"

And with that kakashi poofed away and left his students alone.

-( this down part is made by me :p)-

"Hey guys, I'll drop by in the ramen house. Need some fuel for this baby!" Naruto said while patting his stomach. "See ya!"

"Okay... I'll just go home.." Sakura answered awkwardly.

While Naruto left, Sasuke and Sakura were left behind.

" 'Kay Sasuke, see you later.." She was about to walk until she felt a hand on her wrist,

"Wait Sakura, since our houses are near, how about l walk you home?"

"I-it's alright, I guess." She said as she blushed a shade of pink.

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha until he spotted the ramen house.

"Oh boy! I'm seriously gonna eat lots of ramen! With a lot of pork, b- OW!"

He saw Hinata on the ground, hands were on the flat surface.

"Oh Hinata! I'm sooooo sorry! I was just excited eating ramen, that's all.." He said while offering Hinata a hand. She gladly accepted it while blushing a deep red.

"I-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun.."

"Hey! I know! To make it up to you, how 'bout I treat you ramen!"

"O-oh Naruto-kun! It's alright! I-I'm fine!"

"C'mon! Don't be such a killjoy!

"O-okay.. If you insist.."

They walked down the ramen house and went inside. Naruto and Hinata were seated next to each other, which made Hinata blush, and her heartbeat faster.

"Hey! Long time no-see Naruto! I see you brought your girlfriend! Oh wow she's a keeper!"

The ramen house-owner said while going near them to take their order.

"N-NANI?!" was all that Naruto managed to say while blushing like a red tomato. Also, Hinata was the same.

"Why? Ain't she your pretty girlfriend?" the ramen house-owner said while breaking a grin.

"... No.." Naruto answered while blushing a darker red.

"W-we're just friends.." Hinata doubled, blushing more than Naruto.

"Okay then! So what'll you order, you two?"

They stated their orders and they waited for their ramen. There was an awkward silence.

"So Hinata.. Sakura said you had 'plans' with her for the festival. What was it?"

"U-um yes.. A-actually we were going to pick out kimonos later for the festival.." Her voice was so light, it was just like a loud whisper. Naruto thought it was like music. He liked that about her.

"Oh..."

Then the ramen house-owner appeared with two bowls of hot, steaming ramen.

"Oh boy!" He said while sniffing them.

Hinata and Naruto both said "Itadakimasu!" in unison.

While walking, Sakura's heartbeat was so loud, and her blush was getting redder by the minute. "So Sasuke.. What do you think.. Of our, um.., mission?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk while seeing her blush.

"'Twas nothing. The thieves we caught were idiots. I didn't even get a scratch. Hn, weaklings."

"Oh.."

She was looking at Sasuke, and she didn't notice the rock in front of her.

"How about the tw-"

Before she fell, Sasuke caught her.

"Next time watch where you're going." Her arms was on his waist, and cheek on his chest.

He let go of her and smirked again when he saw her blushing like a tomato.

"T-thank you.."

They continued walking while thoughts on Sakura's head were racing.

'He caught me.. The usual Sasuke I knew couldn't care less about me.. No Sakura! Stop! Don't assume okay!'

They reached their destination, Sakura's house.

"Umm, thank you for walking me to my house.." She smiled sincerely.

"Don't mention it. See ya." Sasuke said while returning the smile.. Well it's not a smile.. Close enough a smile. He walked away to his apartment. (A/N: Is it apartment? Sorry if 'twas wrong f(^_^;) )

'He smiled? Is that Sasuke? Well it's not technically a smile.. But that still counts.. Ugh whatever! I'm just gonna wait for Hinata' her thoughts said as she walked inside her home.

"Oh gosh! That was one heck of a meal!" Naruto said while rubbing his stomach. "I-I'm so full N-Naruto-kun.. Thank you again.." Hinata said while looking at Naruto. "Oh don't mention it! It was for making up!" Naruto answered, looking at Hinata. Their eyes locked to each other, blue meeting silver.

"Say Hinata.."

"H-hmm?" Hinata said while blushing. 'I-is he going to say something romantic? I-i think he can see me blush!'

...

"Are you gonna finish that?"

"H-huh?"

"I said, are you gonna finish that? "

'...' "O-oh! No I'm not.. Help yourself," she said, while giving him the bowl.

"Oh thank you! Heheh!" He then ate the remaining noodles.

"U-um, Naruto-kun.. I-i'm going to Sakura's now.. Thank you again for the meal.."

"Oh okay! See you later!" Naruto said while slurping on some soup.

Hinata exited the shop and went to Sakura's house.

Hinata arrived at Sakura's house, and Sakura approached her.

"Oh hey Hinata! What took you so long? C'mon lets go!"

Sakura grabbed her wrist and ran to the nearest boutique and picked out kimonos.

After deciding on what kimonos to wear, they wore it and went to Sakura's house to fix their appearances.

As they went to Sakura's room, they applied on some light foundation, light gloss, and some peach cheek blush.

They looked stunning. "Gosh Hinata! You look great! With your light complex and light blue kimono, you look pretty!"

"R-really? T-thank you.. You also look beautiful.. With your pink kimono and pink hair, you look great.. Also your blush and complexion adds effect.."

"Honto-nii? Thank you! Now come on! Lets go to the festival!"

"There! I see Naruto and Sasuke.. Oh I also see shikamaru and ino pig.. Also kiba and shino are there." The young female kunoichi waved her hand to them. The group approached them

"Oh hi billboard brow! Nice to see you again." Ino said sarcastically, while Naruto cut them off before Sakura could reply. "Come on girls! No fighting.!And ino, it's Sakura's birthday. Please, let her enjoy this."

"Oh you guys are no fun! Anyways,shikamaru, kiba, and shino promised to take me goldfish scooping. See ya guys later!"

The group left, leaving team 7 and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you go join them?" Naruto said

"I-I don't like to join l-large groups.."

"Oh okay.. What do you want to do?"

"I'll just watch by the riverbank.. Y-you guys go ahead.."

"Aw you're no fun! Fine, I'll just go with you.."

"Y-you will?" She answered while blushing

"Yeah.." 'I don't even know why, but I'm just trusting my instincts!'

The two left while leaving Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hn. We've been left again." Sasuke said as Sakura watched the two having a conversation by the riverbank.

"Y-yeah."

"So, what do you want to do..."

"M-me?"

"Think clearly. Who else am I talking to?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.. You go ahead.. I'll wait for you guys by this cherry tree." She said while plopping down by the tree.

"Then I'll stay here next to you." He said while smirking, and sitting next beside her, and Sakura blushed a pink shade.

"Why?" "I just figured you want me to be next to you on your birthday."

She then blushed a shade of scarlet.

"H-huh?"

"I'm not that dense, you know."

Sasuke noticed how her eyes shined, and how her creamy skin reflected against the moonlight. 'No. I'm not falling for Sakura.'

The fireworks then started. "Oh wow it's so beautiful!"

Then cherry blossoms began dropping. It was a beautiful scene.

"So beautiful!" She gasped as she stretched her hand to get some.

"Its like the color of your hair,"

"Yeah. It's a pretty pink.."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty tonight,"

Sakura blushed while she felt something warm on her lips. It was Sasuke. Kissing her.

The kiss left the two breathless. While foreheads on each other, Sasuke said "happy birthday Sakura."

"Thank you Sasuke.." She then smiled sincerely.

"Oh wow the fireworks are amazing!" Naruto said while eyeing the sky.

"W-wow! It is!" Hinata come backed while also eyeing the sky. "Say Hinata,"

"H-Hm?" "You look great today"

"T-thank you." She blushed red by the words of Naruto.

Again, blue met silver. They were moving closer to each other until Naruto felt something on his but. It was painful, which made Naruto lose balance.

"OWW! WHAT WAS T- WOAH!" Splash was all Hinata heard.

"N-Naruto-kun! Are you o-okay?"

"Yeah! Just help me up!"

Hinata offered a hand and reeled up Naruto.

"What was that?!"

"I-I don't know.."

"Naruto-kun, lets dry you up before you catch a cold" Hinata said while removing naruto's coat.

"Thanks Hinata."

"I-it's no problem.." Hinata answered while giving him a smile.

She felt a peck on her cheek. It was Naruto.

Naruto then broke out a goofy grin.

A/N : ehehehe I'm sorry if the ending is shitty. Too lazy MUAHAHA. Review? I'd appreciate it! :)

-SofiaScarlet


End file.
